


You Want Her, Not Me

by Diamonds3214



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Self-Harm, Suicide, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamonds3214/pseuds/Diamonds3214
Summary: 'Victor loves her not me..." In which Yuuri made the mistake for falling for the prince and now he's hurting inside than enjoying his life. Every single day Yuuri felt a pang of jealousy and would remove it by harming himself because pain is all he felt as he saw the beautiful eyes of prince Victor full of love for maiden Anastasia soon to be Nikiforov. It was all okay until Yuuri decides to end his pain and make life easier for everyone he loves especially Victor Nikiforov
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	You Want Her, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im actually new here in AO3, but I also publish books in Wattpad with the same name. I love Victuuri that I think its almost too bad for my health (mental and spiritual mostly) though during this pandemic I felt quite down the blue thats why I wanna release it in this fanfic! I hope you like it!❤

"HEY OLD MAN!!!, GET YO ASS UP, EAT THE DAMN BREAKFAST AND GO TO YOUR DATE!!! " Yurio was forced. Like literally forced. His good friend Yuuri made a mistake by falling in love with this kind of geezer and now his in this situation where Yuuri asked for a favor two wake up his brother and force him to see his "girlfriend". If he was gonna be honest, he would rather see his brother date his best friend than that whore cause its his OTP period. 

"Yurio!! Good morning my dear brother! Another wonderful day to see my darling Anastasia~!" Exclaimed Victor obviously excited to see his considered "love of his life". After completing his morning routine and some unfinished essays. He is now in his bedroo- I mean...walk in closet to dress in much better clothing.

Yuuri was there with a beautiful smile gracing his lips as he guided his highness to dress in such enticing clothing though only Yurio knows that smile is fake. A fake smile is what Yuuri can do just so the prince doesn't notice the pain he always feels when he sees the prince smiling at her. 'Her' Yuuri thought in tastes bitter and sour when he says it from his own mouth, but probably some cutting should do the trick later.

*~~~~~^♡^~~~~~*

"Yuuri... please just let him go. It would be awful for the both of you. You would harm yourself more while he would grow curious about your actions. Curiousity kills the cat you know. You ought to find a better man, and make sure he ain't having a damn thin hairline. Yurio was giving him a lecture after walking in on him cutting . Now they were in the blond princes room while the russian tiger is bandaging the poor maidens arm while tears fell on his cheek. "I can't my dear Yura, it sunk in to me before I even knew it....."

To Be Continued~


End file.
